A Night Out
by damageddementia
Summary: When Shawn Michaels and Natalya Neidhart both miss their flight, the two are forced to go on a road trip together. And everything should be alright... so long as they don't kill each other by the end of the night. For Thorsmaven


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This is for Thorsmaven, who I'm glad to have connected with. It's Shawn Michaels/Natalya Neidhart, and it's actually the first het story I've actually done. But I like it, and I hope you do too, Thorsmaven. **

**

* * *

****A Night Out**

**13 years ago, the Hart Mansion**

"I'm gonna get you!" Fourteen year old Nattie Neidhart just laughed and kept running from her irate cousin, David Hart Smith. He was perfectly calm until Nattie came up behind him and slipped a worm down his shirt. After finally getting it out, David started chasing her.

"You'll never catch me!" Nattie shouted behind her. She kept running, hoping her speed would keep her ahead of David, but she knew he would eventually catch up. Finally, she opened the door to the basement and closed the door slowly, hoping that he wouldn't notice she went there. She walked down the stairs, almost tip toeing, making sure nothing would alert David to her whereabouts.

She got to the bottom and saw a small television on the floor, making the familiar sounds of pro wrestling. Watching the tape with undivided attention was her uncle, Bret, who was holding a pad and taking notes while not looking away from the tape.

"Uncle Bret?" Bret looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Nattie. What're you doing here?"

"Hiding," Nattie said, "David's going to try to clobber me if he finds me, and Mama said if I beat up David again, I'm going to get in trouble." Bret laughed, and Nattie said, "What're you doing here, Uncle Bret?"

"Come here, Nattie." Nattie went over to Bret and sat next to him, and he showed her the match he was watching. "That's you!" Nattie said, pointing at him as he grappled with his opponent. Bret nodded, and then he said, "As a wrestler, I try to watch as many of my matches as possible. I can see where I might have slipped up, where I have room to improve, and what I'm doing well. It helps focus my training."

"That's so cool," Nattie said, "But I thought you were already the best wrestler in the world."

Bret hugged Nattie close. "Even the best can improve, Nattie. That's what keeps the audience watching you." Nattie sat next to Bret and watched the match with him, watching Bret and his opponent exchange blows. His opponent was actually a lot prettier than most of the wrestlers Nattie had ever seen, but still just as good as them.

"Uncle Bret, I'm going to be a wrestler someday," Nattie proclaimed.

"Hmm." Bret didn't laugh at her, like her mom sometimes did; he actually looked thoughtful. "Well, I can get you some tapes featuring women's matches..."

"No, Uncle Bret," Nattie said, "I want to be a real wrestler. Like you."

She half expected Bret to laugh at her this time, but instead, he said, "You'd be a pretty damn good world champion, Natalie."

"After all," Nattie said, "If that gir- sorry, I mean guy can fight the best there is-" She pointed at Bret's opponent on the screen, thinking of how feminine all the hearts on his tights looked. "Then I can definitely kick ass with the Heavyweights."

"Of course, Nattie," Bret said, laughing at how Nattie talked about his opponent. He couldn't help but think of Shawn Michaels as a girl sometimes, especially with what they would do together, but to hear it from his teenaged niece took the cake. "Of course." The door slammed open, and Bret and Nattie looked to the stairs, seeing David stand there, angrily panting.

"I FOUND YOU, NATTIE!"

*******************

**Present **

Natalya Neidhart ran down the stairs of the hotel as fast as possible. She hadn't meant to sleep that long, but suddenly, she was racing to get a cab, pulling her suitcase behind her. If she didn't get out of here quickly, she'd miss her plane.

She opened the door to the hotel, slamming into someone. The person fell back with a groan, falling onto the icy streets, while Nattie's suitcase helped her stay standing. "Are you okay?" She asked, as soon as she was calm enough to do so. She looked down and saw Shawn Michaels, and she said, "Oh. It's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked, pouting.

"It means you're you, Michaels," Natalya said, rolling her eyes. "Look, get out of my way, I have a flight to catch- hey, why aren't you at the airport?"

Shawn stood up, using the door for help. "Oh, Nattie, I'm fine, don't even worry about bumping into me."

"I wasn't, but thanks for freeing my conscience anyway. Now move!"

Shawn shook his head. "If you're on the same flight as me, you don't have to worry. Hunter said he was going to call me when I needed to get to the airport."

"Michaels, it's eight o'clock." Natalya said, "When are you supposed to-"

"EIGHT?" Shawn pulled out his phone- it was off. Natalya watched as he turned on the phone, looking at the time. "No way, I was only in the mall for like an hour... EIGHT?"

"Yes, eight!" Natalya said. Shawn's eyes widened, and Natalya said, "Let me guess, missed calls from Hunter?"

Shawn nodded. "And three messages." He pressed play and put the phone by his ear, hearing them play one by one.

"Shawn? Shawn, it's Hunter. It's time to come back; we have a flight to catch. Look, just call me when you get this message."

BEEP. "Shawn, it's Hunter again. Look, I'll wait for you, but let me warn you now, Sexy Boy. If I can't get a refund on these tickets, I'm killing you. So hurry up."

BEEP. "Um, Shawn, I'm sorry, but Vince said that he wants me over there ASAP. I argued to stay, but he said I couldn't. So, get up here when you can, okay? Call me when you get this message."

Shawn stared at the phone with disbelief and hung it up. "Damn, he left me."

"Congratulations!" Natalya shouted, "Now move!" She pushed him out of the way, making him fall to the floor again, his ankle twisting a little and filling with pain. Shawn moaned out, and Natalya turned around, rolling her eyes. "Stop being a drama queen."

"My ankle hurts," Shawn moaned. Natalya looked down and saw that Shawn was wearing cowboy boots; no wonder he fell like that.

"You're walking in cowboy boots down icy streets?" Natalya asked.

"Shut up! It's my style!" Shawn shouted. He touched his ankle and hissed. "Owie!" Natalya rolled her eyes; despite not liking Michaels, she couldn't leave him on the ground like that. She bent down and began touching Shawn's ankle, but she couldn't feel if it was broken or not through the boot. She sighed and picked Shawn up, carrying him back into the hotel.

Shawn made a sound, but his ankle still hurt, so he couldn't fight Nattie. He laughed as Nattie sat him down on her suitcase. "Someone must have a Y chromosome."

"Shut up," Nattie said, pulling off his boot. She pressed his ankle, remembering how her dad used to do it, and she said, "Just sore. You'll get over it." She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. "What's the chances I make the flight?"

"Zilch," Shawn answered. Natalya growled and pushed Shawn over, sitting on her suitcase as well.

"I'm not staying here another night," Natalya said, "I miss a show, I miss my pay."

"It's a bitch how that works, isn't it?" Shawn said, rotating his ankle.

"If you're not going to help, then shut up." Natalya crossed her arms. "How the hell are we going to get there?"

Shawn looked at her before saying, "Road trip?"

"Michaels, I am not going on a road trip with you."

***************

Natalya drove the rental car grumpily while Shawn put his legs up on the dashboard, humming lightly. The navigator on the dashboard told her the most convenient route, and they were the only ones on the road. "I can't believe I'm going on a road trip with you."

"Oh, come on Nat-Pat," Shawn said, "This could be fun."

"Don't call me that," Natalya said.

"Are you grumpy, Nat-Pat?"

Natalya silently fumed before saying, "I missed my flight and now I'm on the road in a car with you. I guess you can say I'm grumpy."

"Maybe you need some music to cheer you up," Shawn said. He reached for the radio and, before she could stop him, music began pulsing through the car loudly, cranking out Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer.

Shawn began singing along with the song, making the sounds in a completely off beat way. Natalya shook her head as Shawn obviously forgot the rest of the words and began making up his own. "Stop it," she said, but Shawn was too busy getting lost in the song. "Stop."

"Living on a prayer, take my hand, we'll make it I swear-"

"STOP!" Natalya reached forward and shut off the radio, "No singing! Stop singing! God!"

Shawn stared at her for a little, but then he said, "So, is your whole family full of uptight killjoys, or is it just the ones that wrestle?"

"Watch how you talk about my family, Michaels," Natalya warned.

"Make me."

"Oh, I'm tempted to." Nattie decided to ignore Shawn, especially since she was driving. When they rented the car, she made it clear that she would be driving; she didn't trust Shawn as far as she could throw him.

"So, if you're anything like your great pill of an uncle..." Shawn smirked. Natalya glared at him, wondering what was going through the Texan's mind, but his face turned innocent once he felt her eyes on him. She turned back to the road, and, once her mind was completely off of Shawn, he struck.

"Are we there yet?" Natalya gripped the steering wheel harder, feeling completely angry- she hated whiners more than anything. She ignored him, and then he said, "I'm hungry. When are we getting some food?" Natalya gritted her teeth, counting down from ten to calm herself. Ignore him. He's no one. Ten, nine, eight...

"I gotta pee," Shawn said, making the e longer, "Can we make a pee pee stop?"

"God!" Natalya screamed, "Shut up! Shut up, shut-" She fumed, but then calmed herself a little, not wanting to kill herself. But then again, if she crashed the car and killed Shawn, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. "You are the most annoying man on the planet."

"So I've been told," Shawn purred. Natalya turned to the road again, hoping she'd eventually be able to cope with Shawn.

***************

After he pretended to sleep and snored loudly and obscenely, played with the window, opening and closing it repeatedly and making air blow around them every now and then, and began noting every time they passed a tree (which was almost every single moment), Natalya became convinced that she would have to kill him before the night was over.

However, something else began to happen. Soon, she realized that she had no idea if they were still on the road they were supposed to be on. She threw the closest thing she could find at Shawn, breaking him out of his constant chant of "tree".

"Yes, Nat-Pat?" Shawn asked.

"Check the navigator for me," Natalya said, "Where the hell are we? How close are we?"

Shawn looked at the navigator, confused. "Nat Pat, we weren't 500 miles away last time."

"Of course not!" Natalya said.

"Well, we are now. And we're going further and further away." Shawn showed Natalya the navigator, and she stopped the car. She stared at it in utter disbelief.

"How the hell did that happen?" Natalya said. She banged her head against the steering wheel in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me I was going off path?"

"I believe you told me to shut up," Shawn offered, "Besides, I wasn't looking at the navigator. You were the one driving, not me."

"I can't do everything, Shawn!" Natalya turned the the right way, seeing how long it would take for them to get on their road again. "Another fucking hour," Natalya shook her head. "At this rate, we'll get there when the sun comes up."

"You're exaggerating."

"Yeah, but it'll be like five fucking something when we get there."

"Well, someone's angry," Shawn said, "Look, why don't we pull over at the next rest stop we find, grab some food, rest a little, and we'll be on our way again?"

"Because I don't want to be any later than we already are, Michaels," Natalya replied.

"Oh, relax. We're not going to miss the show or anything. We might miss some sleep, but that never killed anybody."

"It'll make me tired. It'll take away from my performance. It'll-"

"You're such a pill."

"I am not a pill!"

"Just live a little," Shawn said, "Have fun for once." She really is a lot like Bret; they're both such uptight buzz kills. He gave her the puppy dog eyes, and she finally caved.

"Fine. A small bathroom break and maybe some food. That's it," Natalya gave Shawn a stern glance, daring him to challenge her, and Shawn put his hands up in mock innocence. Natalya nearly laughed at the thought; Shawn, innocent? Bah!

About a half an hour later, Natalya pulled into a pretty greasy looking rest stop. She wasn't worried about anything happening to either of them; they could both handle themselves pretty well. Natalya and Shawn walked into a restaurant and bar there, a pounding Rob Zombie song filling the bar. The aroma of liquor filled their noses, and the light was kind of dim, giving the restaurant a dark feeling.

Shawn grabbed a booth and they both sat down, a waitress in a skimpy outfit coming over and putting two menus in front of them. They looked through them, both deciding on a burger and some fries.

When the waitress came back, she pushed a glass of alcohol in front of Shawn wordlessly. He looked at it and said, "I didn't order this."

The waitress pointed over to the bar. Natalya and Shawn looked at where she was pointing, seeing a middle aged man, by the looks of him a biker, although his stout belly hung obscenely over his leather pants. He waved at Shawn, grinning a yellow toothed smile, making Shawn's skin crawl. "It's from him. Cheers."

Before Shawn could say anything, Natalya took the glass, downing it quickly. In fact, too quickly; her throat burned from the liquid, but, as a daughter of the dungeon, she could handle it without showing grimace on her face. The waitress and Shawn both stared at her, and the man turned away, but not before snarling at her.

She turned to the waitress and smiled before quickly telling her what she wanted. She then allowed Shawn to order, who took a minute to snap himself out of his surprise before ordering food.

As soon as the waitress was gone, Shawn said, "What was that about?"

"You're here with me; he had no right to hit on you like that," Natalya said, "Especially since you're the guy."

"We're not together."

"But HE doesn't know that," Natalya said, "So I decided to teach him a lesson." She looked at Shawn. "What, you want to ride Mr. Diabetes over there while running your tongue over those corn colored teeth?"

"Um, ew," Shawn said, "First off, disgusting. Secondly, I have way better taste than that. And why didn't you just let me return the drink?"

"Never turn down free things, Michaels," Natalya said, "Wait... does that mean you would sleep with men?"

"It's no big deal; I have before," Shawn shrugged, "I don't care about gender. To me, it's more about the person rather than what they have between their legs."

"I don't know, I don't think I could be with a woman," Natalya said, "I mean, I'm alright when I see it around me, but I just can't see myself with another woman."

"What are you talking about?" Shawn said, "You're a man yourself, Nat Pat." Natalya glared at Shawn before kicking him in the shin, making him cry out.

"Like you're one to talk," she spat, "Look at you, with your feminine hair and face. And the way you act sometimes! I swear, you're more of a valet for Helmsley than a tag team partner."

"I do not act like a valet," Shawn hissed.

"You're such a woman." Natalya said, happy to finally find something that bugged the annoying Shawn Michaels. Shawn was about to retort, but their food was placed down in front of them, and they just began to eat in silence.

Toward the end of the meal, the biker walked over to the table, giving Natalya a look. He clearly had a few more drinks, his breath heavily laced with the smell of alcohol. "Hey missy, ain't anyone ever tell you that you don't take drinks meant for other people?"

"Hey dick face, hasn't anyone ever told you that you don't give drinks to someone whose obviously with other people?" Natalya retorted.

"Baby doll don't know what he's missing." He leaned forward and said, "You two princesses should get out of here before the boys around here decide they want to play. You're a little plump, missy, but I know plenty of people around here who would still give you a ride." He lumbered off, and Natalya stared after him, shocked. A little plump? Where did he get off, especially considering how big he was?

"Nat-Pat, you're gorgeous; ignore him," Shawn said, rolling his eyes, "Thank God he's gone."

"Who talks like that?"

"Drunk homosexual bikers," Shawn offered. Natalya cracked a smile, and then she noticed the amount of people congregating in the direction the biker walked off in. She stood up curiously and followed, trying to see what was going on. "Wait!" Shawn shouted. He slapped some money on the table for their meal and ran over to her, seeing what the people were watching.

Shawn laughed; it was a mechanical bull, and not a pretty one, either. It was kind of rusty and old. "Alright then!" A woman, in an equally skimpy outfit as their waitress, with assets that hung out of her shorts and top, shouted, "Come challenge the bull! Whoever stays on the longest wins 300 dollars; second place gets 150. Six more minutes until no more people will be allowed to sign up. Come on, show off your skill!"

"Want to ride, Nat-Pat?" Shawn said, motioning to the bull.

"Oh please. I said we were going to be out after some food and a bathroom break, remember?"

"Oh, alright." Shawn smirked, deciding to go after the one true weakness of all the family members of Stu Hart- the ego. "If you don't think you can do it, well, then, who am I to argue? Let's go." Shawn tried to walk away, but Natalya grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa there Michaels," Natalya said, "What did you say?"

"Oh, there's no shame in not being scared, Nattie. It's just a moving hunk of metal," Shawn said. He tried to pull away, but Natalya held him still.

"I'm not afraid of that thing," Natalya said, hearing how much fun Shawn was having with her, "I could handle it in my sleep."

"Oh really?" Shawn said, doing his best Sharon Osbourne impression, "Care to wager on that?"

"What're you talking about?" Natalya asked.

"Well, how about this, Nat-Pat?" Shawn smirked and said, "If I win, you have to show up to work one day in full drag, You'll call yourself Nathaniel, go to the men's bathroom, change in the men's room to men's wrestling attire... the whole nine yards."

Natalya gave him a smirk of her own; she was never one to back down from a challenge. "Fine, but if I win, you do the same... Shayna. And when I say full drag, I mean I want you in make up, in a dress that makes you look as whorish as possible, and your ring attire won't be like mine or Beth's- it'll full on be Kelly Kelly's. And I'd expect you to fill out her bra one way or another."

"Deal." Shawn shook her hand, and they both walked over to the woman, signing up for the competition. Shawn was slated to go ninth, and Natalya tenth. Nattie couldn't help but look over the metal bull; although she'd never ridden one before, she wasn't afraid. It couldn't be that hard.

She thought that until the first person mounted the bull, and he fell off within thirty seconds. He landed on his side, groaning in pain. Natalya winced as if she were the one thrown from the mechanical bull, thinking it might not be as easy as she originally thought. Of course, that wouldn't stop her from trying, but it did make her a little apprehensive.

Shawn's turn came up soon, and he mounted the bull confidently. Shawn hugged the sides with his legs and held on with one hand. Soon, Nattie's apprehension began to grow; Shawn rode like a cowboy, moving with the bull and yelling out every now and then, taunting Nattie. The bull began to turn as it dipped up and down, but Shawn held on as if he were born on a bull. After a few minutes, he finally was bucked off, landing on his back.

Natalya watched as he got up, fuming a little. He made a little over seven minutes, which was way more than anyone else before them. She climbed onto the bull, ignoring him, trying to copy what she'd seen on TV. She could handle anything, she was Natalya Neidhart. She took a deep breath and, suddenly, the machine started rolling. She quickly realized it was hard to hang on when the bull swung suddenly to the left and dipped sharply, causing her to tumble off.

Shawn stood over her, smiling. Natalya shook away the stars and said, "So, do you want to know your time, Nathaniel?"

"Shut up," Nattie said, "Just shut up." She stood up, and Shawn leaned over her shoulder. "45 seconds. Not bad for a first timer. But still not good enough."

"Shut. Up." After a while, Shawn got second place- someone named Beck won first. As Shawn got his prize, he saw Beck come forward, and was shocked to see it was the man who ordered him the drink.

"Pretty good job birdie," Beck said, clapping a hand on Shawn's ass. Shawn's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Beck didn't notice. "Who knows, maybe I could teach you how to ride better."

"Okay, I'll say this once," Shawn said, "Uninterested. Back off." Shawn walked away with his money, and Beck said, "What's the matter. Baby Doll? Mad that you lost to me? It's no big deal- I beat everyone."

"Yeah?" Natalya said, coming forward and wrapping an arm around Shawn, almost like an overprotective boyfriend. "How about you lay off and stop coming around my property?"

Shawn kicked her, but Beck just laughed. He dug in his pocket and flicked a tube of lube at Natalya, who caught it easily. "Get laid, Princess. It'll do wonders for that stick in your ass."

"You're just upset because my baby almost showed you up," Natalya teased, "I bet you can't beat him again."

"I bet I can, Princess."

"Then put your money where your mouth is," Nattie said. Shawn stared at her, but she continued, "You lose, we get your prize money."

"Alright then. But what if I win?" Beck asked.

"Nattie, just stop-" Shawn said, but Natalya ignored him. "You win, you get ten minutes alone with Shawn here."

"What?" Shawn said, staring at Natalya.

"Make it twenty and you have a deal," Beck said.

"No!" Shawn yelled.

"Deal!" Natalya said, shaking his hand. Shawn's eyes widened, and he repeated no.

"Deal." Beck pulled away. "You should learn to control your bitch, Baby Doll. Don't worry; I'll take care of you all nice like." He cracked his fingers, and Shawn turned to Natalya.

"How could you do that?"

"Payback," she said smugly.

"Are you serious? Payback?" Shawn got into Natalya's face. "Listen, you better have a way out of this or I'll..."

"Relax Michaels," Natalya said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have a plan. Because if you lose, I lose, and I will not lose to that bastard, especially after what he called me." She patted Shawn's pocket, and his eyes widened with realization. "You'll be fine."

Beck set the contest up with the woman who set up the first one, and she agreed to keep time for the match. Beck gave her his prize money and Shawn gave her his keys, so that neither of them could lose and then leave without giving the other his prize, and then Shawn went first. Shawn sat firmly on the bull, riding like his life depended on it just in case the plan didn't work. He ended up narrowly missing his old time, falling off in seven minutes and three seconds.

Shawn used the bull to get up, and Beck laughed as Shawn leaned on the bull seconds too long. "Come on there, Baby Doll, you're not that fragile now, are ya?" He asked, watching as Shawn walked away, "If the bull does that to you I can't wait to see what I can do to ya." Shawn walked over to Natalya, ignoring Beck as he grinned at her.

Within seconds after the bull started, after the head dipped up, Beck was flat on his back. Natalya stifled a laugh as Shawn went to collect his keys and the money. He sauntered back over to Natalya, soaking in the cheers and jeers coming from the crowd, unable to discern what was for him and what was for Beck.

Beck reached Natalya first, his face red with anger. He grabbed her by the collar and she looked at the hand with disgust, contemplating the ways she could rip the hand from her collar and give it back to him. "You little bitches cheated," he snapped. Shawn wanted to laugh at the streak of lube on the back of Beck's pants, but he moved faster, just in case Nattie needed him. Although he had to admit, best part about spreading lube over the bull was that it was the very lube Beck threw at Natalya.

"I'm sorry," Natalya said, keeping her cool, "Does baby want his blankie?"

"Listen, Princess, you better give me my prize or I'm going to take it out on your skin," he warned.

"Is that a promise?" Natalya asked.

"No- that's a fact." Shawn reached out, ready to yank him away, but Natalya made her move first. She punched Beck in the gut, making him let her go and bend over in pain. Then, Natalya grabbed him by the ears and shoved his head into her oncoming knee. She threw him to the ground face first when she was done, relishing the silence her actions caused.

"Now you listen, _Princess,_" Natalya spat, "You touch me again and you'll be forced to jiggle your balls one handedly for the rest of your life. And get up; you're in bitch position. You may be fucking fat, but I know plenty of people around here who would still love to give you a ride." Natalya grabbed Shawn and walked out as the crowd began hooting and catcalling. Beck shouted obscenities, but neither Shawn nor Natalya cared; they practically just castrated him in front of the whole bar.

"That was amazing," Shawn said, as they got to the car.

"I know, right?" Natalya said, "God, that was exhilarating. Although I have to admit, we kind of switched gender roles in there."

"Fuck gender roles. You were awesome in there, and I bet you could take on any guy you wanted to. Heck, you'd make a damn good WWE Champion. Better than Sheamus, at least."

Natalya laughed. "You know, when I was younger, that was actually my dream. I wanted to be the next great champion. I wanted to hold the belt over my head after headlining Wrestlemania or Survivor Series. But, you know, gender's gender."

"You know, I bet you could do it," Shawn said, "Win the Rumble or something, and hold the belt for a while. It wouldn't be too far fetched, especially considering some of the wrestlers who've held world belts."

"It's a fool's dream, but I still dream it," Natalya said, "You know, you were one of the reasons I became a wrestler."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You're not one of my influences or anything like that. It was just that, when I saw you fight my Uncle, I thought... well, if that can go after the world championship, then so can I?"

Shawn held back a laugh. "Glad I could do that for you." They smiled at each other again, and then, suddenly, their lips were together. Shawn pushed in, deepening the kiss, and Natalya grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him closer. They remained that way for a few minutes before finally moving apart.

"I think there was something in the beer," Shawn said, wiping his mouth.

"Oh, hell yeah," Natalya said, doing the same. Then, they erupted into a peal of giggles, just laughing at what happened.

"You know," Shawn said, "I meant it. 45 seconds was actually pretty damned good for a beginner. If you rode as long as I have, who knows? You might have been as good as me." Shawn grinned. "I think you deserve a reward after a night like this."

"What's on your mind, Michaels?"

* * *

Hunter looked at his watch, and then at the door nervously. Vince McMahon tapped his foot angrily. "Well? Where is he?"

"Shawn will... be here," Hunter said, looking around the hall. They were on in a few minutes, and Shawn was nowhere to be found. Vince had barely excused Shawn missing the hours of preparation and rundown before the show, but this he wouldn't excuse for anything.

"Well, he better," Vince said, "Or I swear, I'll..."

"Easy old man, you'll pop that throbbing vein of yours." Hunter said, holding up his hand, trying to calm Vince. Finally, the door opened, and Hunter stood up. "See, there he is-" Hunter's jaw dropped as someone who he thought was Shawn walked in with someone who was, in all likelihood, Natalya Neidhart.

Shawn was wearing black heeled knee high boots, a short, frayed jean skirt, and an off the shoulder long sleeved black blouse. A long, silver charm necklace was around his neck, and he wore eye shadow and lip gloss, completing the feminine look.

Natalya, meanwhile, had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing an extra large of her uncle's shirt, to hide her already pressed down breasts, under a black leather jacket. She was also wearing a baggy pair of jean shots, dark boots, and a pair of dark shades. Shawn hung off her arm, and she walked pretty self assuredly.

"Are those boobs?" Hunter asked, staring at the lumps on Shawn's chest.

"What the hell is this?" Vince said, his vein pulsating more than usual.

"I swear, this is like some insane flashback," Hunter said, looking over Natalya next.

Shawn walked over to Vince and ran a finger down his chest. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Chairman," he said, his voice going down an octave, "Nathaniel and I won't ruin your show. Promise."

Vince's face grew redder, though not in anger, and he coughed, muttering something about having to make sure his toast wasn't burning. As he left, Shawn and Natalya laughed, and Hunter watched in complete awe. "That was mean, Shayna," Natalya said.

Shawn winked. "But it got him off our backs, Nate." Hunter just shook his head, raised his hands in confusion, and left as the two laughed some more.

Suddenly, something dawned on Natalya. "Wait... what did Hunter mean, this is like some insane flashback?" Shawn blushed, and Natalya said, "Have you cross dressed before?"

"No- um, it's more complicated than that..."

Natalya thought for a moment, but then she remembered: she did model this outfit after someone else's. "Shawn, have you and my uncle ever..."

"Remember, I'm Shayna today." Shawn winked, avoiding the question. Natalya stared at him, thinking back to how her Uncle used to really enjoy it when she referred to Shawn as a girl. Maybe...

She shrugged, thinking some questions were better left unanswered, and she wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist. "Forget I asked. Let's go, babe."


End file.
